Véritaserum
by Debbye
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Hermione ingurgite par erreur du Véraiteserum et que Narcissa lui rend une petite visite ? Hermione/Narcissa


**Titre** : Véritaserum

**Auteur** : Debbye

**Pairing** : Hermione/Narcissa du PDV d'Hermione

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling

**Résumé** : Que se passe-t-il quand Hermione ingurgite par erreur du Véraiteserum et que Narcissa lui rend une petite visite ? Hermione/Narcissa

Je débarquais dans mon bureau comme une furie. La tête me tournait légèrement, si bien qu'il me fallut prendre appui sur mon secrétaire un instant pour éviter de tomber. D'un pas incertain, et légèrement titubante, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre que j'ouvris en grand. Je pris une profonde bouffée d'air frais, mais cela n'aida en rien à calmer mon angoisse. Mon cœur battait toujours aussi fort dans ma poitrine, ma respiration était toujours aussi laborieuse, et de perpétuels vertiges ne cessaient d'assaillir mes sens.

Focaliser mon attention sur quelque chose – n'importe quoi – semblait être un bon remède à ma crise d'angoisse, aussi, je laissais mon regard vagabonder le long des rues londoniennes, caressant distraitement la silhouette longiligne des buildings, et sans que je ne m'en redis compte, je me perdis dans l'observation de la capitale Anglaise.

Le bruit sourd de quelqu'un qui toque à la porte me tira de mes pensée, et, ignorant l'intrus, je n'arrêtai pas ma contemplation de la ville. Une nouvelle fois, l'importun se manifesta, et comme je ne répondis pas, il ouvrit la porte, et pénétra dans mon bureau.

'' Hermione...'' murmura doucement Narcissa, se rapprochant, presque prudemment, de ma silhouette.

Je laissai s'échapper un soupir, et lui répondis sans me retourner

« Je ne veux pas discuter pour le moment Cissy... »

Sans prendre en considération ce que je venais de dire, elle glissa ses bras autour de ma taille, et souffla au creux de mon oreille

'' Mia, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ''

Je laissai mon corps aller, le reposant contre le sien, et frissonnais quand je sentis ses lèvres glisser, telle une brise d'automne, sur la peau de mon cou, l'effleurant sans jamais vraiment la toucher. Cependant, sa question m'avait mise mal à l'aise : à peine l'eut-elle posée, que je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer, pompant dans mes veines un sang qui me paraissait trop chaud. L'air frais qui s'engouffrait dans mes poumons me semblait glacé, rendant ma respiration presque douloureuse, mon estomac se noua, et je sentis la vérité remonter caustiquement le long de ma gorge, comme un vomis de mots qui forçait son chemin hors de mon corps. Sans que je ne contrôle vraiment quoi que ce soit, je me trouvais en train de lui répondre

'' Le stagiaire que j'avais envoyé me chercher une tasse de thé aux cuisines, a confondu la mienne, et celle préparée pour l'interrogatoire que supervise le Magenmagot en ce moment.''

Narcissa se figea un instant derrière moi, et j'entendis son souffle se coincer au fond de sa gorge de surprise.

'' Tu as pris du véritaserum... '' souffla-t-elle doucement.

C'était une affirmation plus qu'une question, mais une nouvelle fois, la drogue qui circulait dans mes veines échauffa désagréablement mon sang, tortillant mes viscères jusqu'à ce qu'une réponse, un ''Oui'' franchisse mes lèves.

Remise de son choc initial, Narcissa resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille, enfouissant le bout de son nez dans ma chevelure désordonnée. La tension qui me nouait les épaules et serrait ma gorge semblait se dissiper, grâce à sa simple présence. Ses lèvres fraîches se posèrent au bas de mon cou, remontant en une pluie de baisers jusqu'à l'hélix de mon oreille avant de murmurer doucement.

''Ca va mieux ?

- Oui'' murmurais-je, ignorant tant bien que mal, ces sensation désagréables qui m'envahissaient à chaque question qu'elle posait.

Je soupirais, soudainement mal à l'aise : et si elle me posait des questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre, ou m'incitait à dire des choses que je n'étais pas encore prête à lui confier ? Frissons et sueurs froides prirent d'assaut mon corps, et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le lui demandais, d'un ton peut être un peu trop implorant :

''Cissy, s'il te plaît, j'aimerais que tu me laisses seule.''

La douce et réconfortante chaleur de son corps me quitta alors que sa silhouette se détachait de la mienne. Mes paupières se fermèrent, et un nouveau soupir quitta mes lèvres.

Quand mes yeux se rouvrirent, Narcissa était face à moi, ses magnifiques orbes bleues un tantinet blessées par mes propos, un tantinet inquiètes, me scrutaient avec attention et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avertir mon regard. La paume chaude de sa main droite se posa délicatement sur ma joue gauche, et elle murmura doucement

''Mia, s'il te plaît, regarde moi.'' Je lui obéis, l'incitant silencieusement à poursuivre ''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?''

Sans la quitter des yeux, je répondis, d'une voix légèrement tremblante

''J'ai peur que tu ne me pousses à dire des choses que je ne suis pas prête à te dire, et que tu n'es pas prête à entendre...

- Comme quoi ?'' demanda-t-elle, mais aussitôt sa question posée, ses yeux se remplirent d'effroi, et elle s'empressa de me dire : ''Non, pardon, ne réponds pas si tu n'en as pas envie''

Mais il était trop tard, mes sens furent une nouvelle fois assaillis par cette chaleur mêlée de froid, et cette force invisible qui enserrait presque douloureusement mes entrailles. Je ne voulais pas lui dire, je n'étais pas prête, et pourtant, les mots quittèrent ma bouche sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit :

'' Je t'aime Narcissa.''


End file.
